


Seekers Tend to Find

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: Draco catches the snitch! And wins a prize!This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Kudos: 47





	Seekers Tend to Find

Draco was absolutely thrilled, as in over-the-mountains, completely out-of-his-mind, thrilled. Nimbus 2001 abandoned on the grass of the Hogwart’s Quidditch pitch, he was practically dancing on the spot, snitch fluttering slightly in his palm.

“I caught the snitch before you! I _actually caught it_!” His grin was beyond huge, his eyes lit up, normally impeccable hair forgotten as he jumped up and down.

Harry grinned back at him, strangely enchanted by the sudden exuberance from a normally reserved person.

Draco suddenly stopped and glared at him. “If you let me catch it on purpose, I’m going to murder you.”

The Savior of the Wizarding World shook his head. “I didn’t do anything. It was all you.”

The grin was back, and the blonde was back to jumping around ecstatically. “I caught it before you! I beat the Boy Who Lived! I’m so happy I could _kiss_ you right now!”

“Oi!” Ron’s voice broke into their conversation, and a hastily muttered Protego stopped Draco from approaching. “None of that!”

Harry crossed his arms across his chest and turned to glare at his best friend. “Ron.”

“What! He was going to molest you!”

“And your point is?”

“Wait… you mean… you want…?”

“Yes.”

“You like…?”

“Yes.”

Ron fainted.

Draco kissed Harry.


End file.
